


Closer

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Cisco and Barry naturally fit together.It was a matter of time before they became closer. Written for the Flashvibe Secret Santa 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift fic for Jaz, @rejectvalkyrie on tumblr, who is really awesome and that I really hope she enjoys this :D.
> 
> Thanks to @upsidearound for checking this before I posted it, you helped me so muuuch <3:D!

Cisco and Barry naturally fit together. They realized it after a few days of knowing each other. They were constantly reminded of it whenever they understood the other’s references or nerd jokes (that no one was aware were jokes).

It was a matter of time before they went from being coworkers (or sidekicks, rather) to be actual friends –and eventually best friends.

They shared a real chemistry, one that wasn’t forced and that never stopped flowing. It was one of the reasons of why they were such a good team on the superhero duties as well. Caitlin was an important part of the team too, but as Cisco himself said it _“I’m the eyes and the ears, and he’s the feet”_. They had to be synched in order to understand each other’s codes, follow each other’s instructions and listen to each other’s ideas.

That connection and synchrony got better every time they worked together to defeat a metahuman.

_“I’d be more comfortable calling it our suit.”_

Barry never imagined that quote would have such an impact on his relationship with Cisco. Not that it changed it right away or in a bad way altogether, because their bond just grew stronger with time, but it definitely changed the way he saw Cisco.

They had only been friends for a few weeks, but those words were all he needed to realize maybe he liked Cisco in a different way: in a way that made his heart race every time Cisco grabbed his hand or every time their eyes met for a little too long. Maybe Barry could start considering Cisco more than a friend if he didn’t stop his feelings from evolving quickly. But part of him didn't want to stop his feelings —he wanted more things to be theirs. Besides a tri-polymer suit, of course.

Barry still recalled the moment he listened to Cisco saying that; it was like a before and after. He’d been so blind before, but now suddenly Cisco started becoming more attractive and more appealing. Totally ridiculous, he knows.

Barry tried to block the feelings away as best as he could. It didn’t matter to him how “appealing” Cisco was. He just needed to ignore the fact that he was starting to fall for him before it was irreversible.

They kept working and cultivating their trust, something that was always reflected by their harmonious work on the battlefield. It showed them how important it was to keep going like that, without letting the downs of the rollercoaster they lived to rip them apart instead of bringing them together.

Their dynamic was constant, predictable, and effective for them.

Cisco was always impressively right, he knew what to say that would comfort people. Whenever Barry carried the weight of the world on his shoulders (which happened more often than everyone thought), Cisco always managed to comfort him, even in the smallest ways. Barry, on the other hand, was the best listener Cisco could’ve ever known.

When Harry came along, Cisco had to spend a lot of time with him. At first, Harry was close to unbearable, and Barry willingly listened to Cisco’s complains of how annoying that new Harrison Wells was.

Barry gave him advice about how to be more respected by Harry, and Cisco was amazed at how he had a real friend who valued him and was aware of the respect he deserved.

Barry also listened carefully, paying his undivided attention, to Cisco’s tech rants. Cisco was maddeningly cute when he talked for two minutes straight without catching his breath about his last invention and how it worked (or why he thought it hadn’t worked).

Barry understood half of what Cisco said, but he couldn’t get tired of remembering how intelligent Cisco was and being amazed by the fact that still Cisco was his friend, his best friend.

Barry sometimes wondered if it was his fault that Cisco never focused on him as more than a friend. Just as he was a great listener for Cisco’s science talks, he was one hell of a good listener to the reasons on why Lisa Snart was so awesome and badass and beautiful (although Barry himself was able to accept the last thing).

Maybe it was because he never showed real interest for more than a friendship. Or perhaps it was because Cisco had no way of knowing he even liked guys. He couldn’t blame him; Barry had in fact been caught up in his relationship with Iris for a long time. Without realizing it, it had even lessened his feelings toward Cisco.

It was a selfish thought, but Barry was glad Lisa and Cisco distanced and only a friendship came out of their relationship. Barry knew he was supposed to wish Cisco happiness, but he was never comfortable with Criminal Lisa Snart dating his best friend, no matter how big of a heart she could’ve had.

* * *

Lisa was fairly surprised to notice Cisco had gotten himself a boyfriend and that besides, was a really cute one.

They talked on Lisa’s birthday, and she couldn’t help but bringing out the subject.

“I’m happy for you, by the way. You look super cute together.”

Cisco was confused and his voice couldn’t have made it more evident. “What are you talking about?” he squeaked.

“That guy you’re always with on your profile pics. I’m guessing he’s your boyfriend?”

Cisco choked on his drink and started coughing. “Oh, Lise, he’s just a friend. A very good one. Trust me, he’s not interested.”

“Oh,” she was obviously disconcerted to hear so. “That’s a shame. I bet you would be a great match.”

* * *

Caitlin was happy for them. After all, she got to see first hand how well they got along and the not-at-all subtle glances they exchanged all the time.

“Are you going on a date tonight?” She asked Cisco, just after Barry sped off to the precinct.

“A date?” Cisco asked back, incredulous that Caitlin, of all people, was assuming that he and Barry were dating. “Why is every woman in Central City seeing things?”

Caitlin raised her hands in surrender. “I’m just saying-- he was playing with your hair and then before he left he told you he’ll pick you up at seven to watch a movie. Sounded like a date to me.”

“We’re just going to the movies to watch Rogue One together, like the sci-fi-lovers _friends_ we are,” he emphasized. “Not lovers. And,” Cisco rushed to add, “It’s a lot more practical if he picks me up, so that’s what we do.”

Caitlin nodded unconvinced, walking over to her workstation on the cortex. “You´re just digging yourself deeper into the hole,” she whispered to finish their conversation and he listened to her loud and clear. 

* * *

Barry was usually clueless of what everyone else assumed, so he was predictably surprised when Felicity was the one who mentioned his and Cisco’s relationship.

“So, when did it start happening? I mean, not like you doing it, but you know having it –okay not really, just –your relationship, that’s what I mean by it,” she rambled from her fixed spot in the Arrowcave, behind the screen computers.

Barry turned from Oliver’s weapons he was nosing about. He had a pronounced frown on his forehead. “My relationship with who?”

“The guy that was just here.”

Barry’s expression was still blank.

“Cisco! Who else? Unless that was HR again with his facial transmogrification thing.”

Barry sighed defeatedly. “Cisco and I are not dating.”

“Sounds like you want you to.”

As a reflex, Barry started explaining himself, knowing she was more than trustworthy. “He’s just really amazing to me and I’m afraid I’ll lose him as a friend if I ever show him what I really feel.”

Felicity opened her mouth, probably to use her relationship with Oliver as an example of how awesome things could turn out.

However, Barry didn’t let her even start. “Why did you think that, anyway?”

“Just… The way he looked at you. I legit thought you were together.”

Barry smiled sadly, focusing on not getting his hopes too high. Deep down, he knew Cisco would never return the feelings. Felicity was probably being too creative lately.

An alarmed ringed on her screen and directed their attention back to the main reason why they were there.

“Look, a new lead on The Dominators.”

* * *

 

On Christmas, HR had dragged Caitlin and Iris along to help him do gift shopping for everyone, leaving Barry and Cisco alone to take care of the city.

Barry had decided to make a move and gather the courage to show his true feelings about Cisco. He knew it was now or never, besides, it was hard to be alone with Cisco these days with so many team-ups and Team Flash gatherings to celebrate the holidays.

“You know, I was thinking,” Barry started.

Cisco pulled away from his monitor. “Yeah?”

Barry dashed out and came back in less than a second, and when he was standing next to Cisco’s seat again, there was a mistletoe hanging on the lamp above them.

“You know there’s this tradition…” Barry got nervous, words being caught up in his throat before he could even get out the rest of his practiced lines.

Cisco breathed heavily and looked up, meeting Barry’s thoughtful gaze. He noticed how Barry visibly gulped.

Cisco’s face was intense but serious at the same time, making Barry’s heart race and his legs tremble slightly. “It’s a silly tradition,” Barry blurted out. "We don’t even have to do it, no one will know either.” He immediately took a step back.

“No, wait.” Cisco looked down and took a deep breath, relaxing into Barry’s touch and taking his hand so he wouldn’t pull away. “I want you to do it.”

Barry read through Cisco’s honest expression; his eyes dancing over Cisco’s face. He looked so vulnerable,  standing there frozen and waiting for Barry's response.

Barry cupped Cisco’s cheek, holding it, staring intensely into his brown eyes. Barry's chest warmed from a heartache to something lighter. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Cisco’s closed lips.

Cisco kissed back, resting a hand on Barry’s shoulder. He used the support to stand up without breaking the kiss and reaching another angle of Barry’s lips felt more than great. Barry kissed slowly, enjoying how Cisco melted against him. Cisco kissed Barry back with thoughtfulness, following his rhythm and savoring how soft Barry’s lips were.

They separated then, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Barry,” Cisco whispered softly as Barry caressed his cheekbone. Neither of them said anything else, because apparently they were completely speechless and had nothing worth of saying at the moment.

The crime alert distracted them, and they could barely share a glance before Barry got into the Flash suit and sped off to the address Cisco was giving him.

 

 

They didn’t have the chance to talk until night, because when Barry was done stopping a bank robbery, Captain Singh had called and said he needed him at the station. when he was finally done with that and went back to STAR, Caitlin and HR were already back from their shopping. No way he could have a private conversation with Cisco now.

“I invited some coworkers for tonight,” Iris said, picking up her purse.

“Great. I told my mom she was invited, too,” Caitlin said.

HR and Joe were already walking out of the cortex, and the girls and Cisco were following them.

“Um, Cisco?” Barry called, shifting nervously on his feet.

“Guys,” Cisco told the rest of the team. “We’re right behind you. Give us a sec.”

Joe looked between them and nodded, before finally walking out of the cortex and leaving them alone.

“So, about this morning,” Barry said. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I want to talk about it,” Cisco immediately replied.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I thought -I just thought it was a smart move to use the mistletoe as an excuse,” he shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

Cisco shook his head. “It wasn’t completely stupid, either. It was a nice kiss.” He giggled, making Barry smile in relief as well. Barry took a few steps closer to Cisco and ran his fingers through his hair. Cisco closed his eyes in response.

“Dinner tonight with our friends, date tomorrow at your place?”

Cisco opened his eyes and nodded. His eyes were bright with happiness. “Sounds perfect.”

 

 

At the West house, they sat next to each other on the couch and shared small touches during their conversation. Caitlin was in front of them, distractedly talking to Linda, and without anyone noticing she snapped a quick picture of her friends brushing knees and shyly holding hands on the couch.

“ _Ha! You owe me twenty dollars_.” She typed on the caption of the photo she was going to send Felicity.

“ _They’re so sweet!! I guess those boys were less emotionally constipated than I thought._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Bonus!!](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/post/154945322344)
> 
> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
